Spinal disk problems may be caused by a number of factors including severe injuries, lifting heavy objects, slipping and falling, etc. These factors may apply stress on the spinal disks which may cause the disk material to bulge out or rupture, resulting in herniated discs. Herniated spinal disks may cause lower back pain due to pinching of the sciatic nerve by the compressed disks. Rehydrating spinal disks can treat herniated and bulging disks and consequently can relief back pain due to spinal disk problems.